2013.05.18 - Clone Meets Woman
((OOC Note: This log was a month late due to my, Scarlet Spider's player's fault, I had a bunch of logs to post and I thought this went up with the rest of them. Unfortunately, it did not. If Spider-Woman faces any heat for this not going up please direct this at me according.)) Staring on the balcony of his apartment Ben Reilly is looking toward the cityscape. An odd figure nearly knocks him back. It's a woman swinging about...like a Spider. "That's new," he musses and turns about heading into the Baxter Building. Putting on the black costume Ben slips back out into the world. Flicking a switch various lines, the outlines of ten lenses that serve for spider-eyes, and a giant spider symbol burn to life in a bright scarlet. Tumbling and twisting about eventually the man catches up to his fellow web-swinger. "Pull over sister," Ben yells to his fellow spider, "We should talk!" Whether this stranger would listen or not is the ultimate question. Either way this is...a first for Ben. Letting out a mild 'ack of surprise as she's between swings, Jessica manages to shoot off another webline instead of beng stupid enough to complain about being startled. Good thing too. Going splat would suck. She turns to see the Scarlet Spider, aqnd recognizes him from the news, if nothing else. "Sure, why not?" she calls back. "C'mon, there's a good spot just around the corner on this block!" That said, she swings acround the intersection for the rooftop she'd mentioned. A little hesitant to trust the woman but seeing little else as an option, Ben swings with her. Study her moves and form, he takes some serious mental notes. Landing in a flip Ben looks at her, "Web me. I want to see what you use for webbing. I've...I've never meant any of the other Spiders." Moving up and down, his eyes take in the detail of the uniform. "You know Crimson Spider may be a better name for you." Well that was an unexpected request. "You sure? It's pretty tough stuff, and it's not exactly the easiest stuff in teh world to break out of. I mean sure I can break it, but then again, it's my webbing..." Jessica replies. Her mask may cover her face but her uncertainty in using her webs on someone else in the super hero set for no real reason is obvious. Though she does snicker at the suggestion of name. "Nah, Spider-Woman is good enough for me." she says. "You really sure you want me to web you? I don't want this to turn into some kind of fight or something since we're both good guys." Smirking underneath the mask, "Not web me, web me, but shoot some off so I can examine it. I know how Spider-Dip's webbing works. There was a Spider-Girl once but she and I never crossed paths." Shrugging the man starts to circle around the woman, "So why are you getting into the Hero Game? And why a Spider?" There isn't exactly a Spider-Family that sticks together like the Super-People do. Testing out her reflexes he shoots a small amount of webbing at her feet. "What else do you do besides swing and move about the city like the rest of us? What will make you stand out on your own a little?" Jessica's fast on her feet, moving away from the web shot in a leap and sideways corkscrew spin and grins behind her mask, shooting off webs from each finger of her right hand at him though she's not necessarily trying to bind him with it. "For one, my powers are derived in part from the Spider-God." she says. "For another, my Clan is dedicated to helping people and so am I. So why not use what I have to help others?" That said, she lands in a typical Spider-style crouch not unlike Peter and Ben themselves would. Raising an eyebrow at part of her story, "Clan? Spider-God? Start at the beginning of your story, leave out details if you don't want me to know who you are. But...me and the other guy didn't get our mojo from a God. Someone that thinks they're a God, probably, but that's another story," he speaks with a smile on his face behind the mask. Sitting on the roof he prepares for Spider Woman's backstory, the censored I don't want to reveal my identity version. Noting the red and white costume he adds, "I dig the uniform. Different, trying to be your own lady. I like that." Jessica grins a bit as she shrugs and makes her way over to sit down next to her fellow Spider. "Long story short, I was raised by a Ninja sect called the Spider-Clan. We've been around for....honestly I'm not sure how far back we go. But we go back a good while. Anyway, we have a Patron deity simply called The Spider. I was chosen to become the avatar of the ideals of the Spider-Clan and was blessed by the Spider after having trained all my life in the ways of the Clan. After that, my body was enhanced with genetic material from a spider that was infused with a portion of the Spider's essence. You can see the results for yourself." She shrugs. "What about you? I know your name from the news, but beyond that I don't know much about you or Spider-Man. But both of you caused one hell of a stir in the Clan since they'd never heard of you, but despite that have spider powers. The Spider know about you two, but he's said he's keeping quiet about you guys cause that's your business and up to you to decide to talk to anyone in the Clan or not." Smirking a little more, "You seem to be a woman of religion or at least a faith. Us other spiders are men of science. Literally and figuratively speaking," his hands move about as he explains. "We're science nerds that one day got changed thanks to a science expiriment gone wrong. We got the skills of a spider-spider that changed our DNA thanks to a bite. Quintessentially we're one of the many responses when someone decides to play God," Ben shrugs looking to the woman. "That means you know Kung Fu and what not? That you could go hand to hand with a variety of people all MMA, style?" Another thought strikes him, "How long have you been in the city?" Jessica shrugs again. "More a mixture of science and religion. Though I'm not exactly a science major. As for how long I've been here? Today's my first day in costume." Though that does leave the question of her unmasked identity's time in the city unanswered. "And I know a few different fighting styles. Mostly a form of martial art we call the Way of the Spider. For obvious reasons." "I meant out of the mask, Grasshopper," Ben says trying on his best Mister Miyagi from the Karate Kid movies. He eyes the woman looking at her, "Why are you doing this? Beyond the right thing. This doesn't pay...at all. You get shot at constantly...." "Sorry, Kemosabe. That's my little secret." she says, trying to beep Ben on the nose. "As for why? Like I said, my Clan is dedicated to helping people and I was raised with those values. The fact that I actually like helping people is a plus. And besides, why is it so hard to believe I just want to do the right thing?" "And if you lost your powers? Would you still try to be a hero? To do what you feel is right?" "Of course. I was trained as a Ninja, after all. And I would have done this with or without my powers." An amused chuckle escapes his lips, "You're crazy, you know that right? Absolutely crazy," he doesn't say anything until a few moments pass, "Good thing putting on a costume requires you to be a little crazy. Welcome to the...ummm...Spider-Family? I guess...? We've never held one of these things before and I've never M.C.ed anything...If you want to give a speech thanking the academy you can...Just wrap it up when I give you the signal," he makes a circular gesture with his hands. "Superman gets cranky if you still his microphone time. Then him and Spidey had this tiff and there's just so much drama between those two..." This draws a laugh out of Jessica. "I get the feeling you two guy spiders don't exactly see eye to eye." she says. "But then again it's probably a territory thing." She shrugs a bit. "As for being crazy? Yeah, probably. I mean look at some of the guys out there who do this in costume and have no powers at all to begin with. If they can, no reason I can't." "Would you rather be the first female Robin? I hear there may be an opening," Ben says with some amusement. "I mean what's another Robin for that crazy guy in Gotham?" "No thanks. I get suspicious of any guy who decides to name his sidekick after a bird when you consider that bats will sometimes eat birds and vice versa. There's something weird going on there with that theme naming." Snickering, Jessica shakes her head. "Speaking of names, why didn't YOU take Crimson Spider? Just liked teh alliterative nature of Scarlet?" "Scarlet Johanson just made that name so cool and c'mon! Who doesn't like a sexy ginger?!" he quips not really giving the true reason behind it all. That draws a flat look before Jessica giggles a bit. It's funny enough that even she can't quite keep up the deadpan. "Okay, maybe if you're Doctor Who. But in any case, gotta admit, the suit's got a kickass look to it." "I'll never be a ginger!!! I'm still not one...no matter how hard I try to regenerate!!" he wines a little then flails to add in with the over dramatized temper tantrum. "And I need a tardis...but Reed is working on that." Jessica snickers. "Okay, definitely out-geeked me on that one." she says. "Besides, I'm more a fan of Godzilla anyway. Gotta admit, I think Mothra's pretty much hax and I always wanna see him fry that bug." "Gojira is a great movie. You should totally watch it. When the new Godzilla flick comes out if you ever wanna hang out just flag me down somehow. There's a drive-in a few miles outside of the city...It's great to cling to something and enjoy a good movie. I saw Inglorious Basterds this way...fun stuff!" "You kidding? I've seen every Godzilla film. And there's no way I'm missing the new one." Jessica says with a toss of her hair in amusement. "Hmm. Well I suppose I could always knock on a window at the Baxter Building. And yeah, Basterds was a fun movie. Never tried to watch it while clinging to a wall though. Might have to try that." Smirking under the mask, "So tell me more about yourslef nerdly one," he smiles at the woman. "And if you ever need help I'm easy enough to find...we shouldn't be strangers when we share the same symbol." Jessica may not be able to see the smirk under her fellow Spider's mask, but she's got one of her own hidden as well. "Maybe next time. I think I should get back to my patrol. And I'll come visit sometime, as long as it's cool with you and the rest of your team." Category:Log